The Unpredictable
by Jitterbug Perfume
Summary: One shot Un-fluffy RonHermione. First Published on Darkmark.com


Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films, JK Rowling and Raincoat books. I don't lay any claim to it.   
  
A/N: All right, I decided to try my luck at Love/Romance. I dedicate this to Lif. It's all his.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I honestly don't know how it all happened. It was like a big bang in my mind. A bomb that was counting down till the great blast that brought the realisation to me. That's how it feels when you fall for your best friend.  
  
I must admit I sometimes looked down to him in the past. I was the smart, law-abiding model student and he was nothing more than a rebel. A rebel everybody found way more interesting than me. This once made me feel frustrated but it's now one of the things I love most about him. His sense of humour.  
  
I kind of realised my feelings about him in the summer before our sixth year. I had once again been asked by Victor Krum to visit, but while I was writing my reply to him, another face was wandering in my mind. I was terrified. The thought of losing his friendship because of what I felt scared me so much, that I kept it silent from everyone. Well... almost everyone, Ginny found out soon afterwards. I would never be able to hide a thing like this from Ginny. You see, although Harry and Ron are the people I hang around most with, Ginny is a girl and every girl needs a best friend of the own sex to chat to. She knows me better than everyone else and her advice was to wait for him reveal his feelings about me. If there were anymore than the friendly ones.  
  
It was Harry who brought it round one day I was helping him complete an essay for Snape in the library when he suddenly abandoned his quill and made me look at him.  
  
"Is there something going on?" I of course didn't understand. Or didn't want to understand. I asked what he meant and he did something I knew he had taken from me. Rolled his eyes. "Between you and Ron of course."  
  
"We haven't fought if-"  
  
"You like him don't you?" he asked me and I felt my heart beating thrice as fast as usal. I took in a deep breath and returned to my parchment.  
  
"What could make you say that?" I hoped that my voice sounded indifferent enough, which apparently didn't as Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Come on now Hermione, I've seen how you look at him and I'm not the only one who has noticed." Harry said airily and I gave him a horrified lookand he said that Ginny had noticed as well. I sighed with relief and said that Ginny knew, only to bite my tongue a second later and curse myself on letting Harry know. He gave me a triumphant look and swung his chair on the back two legs.  
  
"He also likes you, you know." he said as if he was saying that Butterbeer is served hot, causing my jaw to drop in surprise. "Why don't you talk to him?"  
  
"Are you nuts Harry?"  
  
"Why not? He knows anyway." Harry smiled goofily and I found myself in one of the few moments in my life that I didn't know what to say. I must have looked mortified because Harry laughed silently and added "We, haven't told him of course, but he knows deep inside."  
  
I knew that by we he meant himself and Ginny who he'd been dating for a while. I sighed and he reached for his quill again.  
  
"Talk to him."  
  
Harry's words got me into deep thinking. Ron might liked me but I was still panicked. What if we got together and something happened to ruin it all and put an end in our friendship? Losing Ron would kill me so I didn't say anything despite Ginny's constant badgering. I feel bad to say that I got distant with him and I arranged that our only time together was during prefect patrollings. Had it been in my hands I would forbear from those as well. Ron of course understood there was something fishy going on. I had ignored him in the past after our fights but this was different. I was avoiding him. I'd never avoided Ron before.  
  
It was Sunday evening and we were walking down the Charms corridor when I yawned widely. I had stayed up till three o clock in the morning studying for a transfiguartyion exam the previous night and I felt dead.  
  
"Tired?" he asked trying to get me to talk to him and when I nodded he smiled. "Now I could take advantage of you and get you to reveal your secrets to me."  
  
I felt my insides going numb at that and I stopped dead on my track to recompose myself and manage to speak up.  
  
"I have no secrets from you Ron."  
  
He snorted and made me look at him. It was the first time in months.  
  
"You're keeping something from me. I'm not stupid."  
  
That was it. I was cornered. I either had to ;lie or not answer him. Either way would mean the end of our friendship.  
  
"And what if I do. I think you already know anyway."  
  
Ron looked down and sighed.  
  
"Yeah" he said "I think I know." He looked back at me and smiled. I was still daunted though. Sue me. Not looking at him I spoke.  
  
"I think it's time we shut up and move on."  
  
I almost felt his smile vanishing seconds before he grabbed my elbow and made me look at him again.  
  
"I don't feel like shutting up." he whispered and I sensed my eyes watering slightly. I knew what was to come next and Merlin knows how much I wanted it. Never leaving my eyes, he leaned forward and in no time he was so close that I could count his freckles on his nose.   
  
That was it. Since then I've been feeling so happy that even teachers have noticed. Students have understood something is going on between us and hadn't it been for the strict Hogwarts guidelines I wouldn't hesitate to sonorus my voice and shout for the whole Hogwarts to know that Ron Weasley is now My Ron. And if you want to know something, it feels great to fall for your best friend. Especially if he adores you. And you adore him too. 


End file.
